world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021414beausami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 02:01 -- 02:02 AA: Sami walks up to Beau, her hands behind her back and looking shy. 02:03 AA: "Hey Beau. Did you notice what day it is?" 02:04 CA: "Well, if my sense of time is not completely off, I'd say it's february 14th, valentines day"... 02:04 CA: "Happy Valentines day"... 02:04 AA: "Happy Valentine's Day!" 02:04 CA: Beau gives a warm smile... 02:04 AA: Sami moves in for a quick kiss. 02:05 AA: "So uh....you remember back at Christmas I told you I was working on a present for you that wasn't done yet?" 02:05 CA: "Oh yes, the secret you were so bound to keep"... 02:05 CA: "I believe I am due an explanation" She says jokingly... 02:05 AA: "Yup. I uh....kind of finished it." 02:06 CA: "Whatever it is, if you made it, I'm sure it's grand"... 02:06 AA: Sami pulls out a Captchacard and hands it to Beau. It contains a box that's been wrapped with very elaborate ribbonwork. 02:07 AA: "Now don't shake it before opening. I don't think it's that fragile, but there's no point risking it." 02:08 CA: Beau uncaptchalouges the box, admiring the elaborate wrapping, before carefully untying the ribbon, and unwrapping the present... 02:10 AA: The box contains a chess set, each piece beautifully carved and painted. In fact....the pieces seem to all be based on your fellow players, with some consorts and things filling out the numbers for some of the pawns. 02:10 AA: The chess set has an aspect of "MADE WITH LOVE." 02:11 AA: "I'm not sure if it turned out all that great, but I worked really hard on it. And it seems like any changes I make to it just keep making it less good, so I figured it's as good as I can make it..." 02:11 AA: Sami continues babbling nervously, shyly refusing to meet Beau's eyes. 02:12 CA: Beau admires the chess set, taking in every detail, memorizing every piece... 02:12 CA: "Don't you worry, it's perfect"... 02:12 AA: Sami looks up. "Really?" 02:13 CA: "Why wouldn't it be?"... 02:13 AA: "I don't know. I just keep picturing it being....BETTER in my head." 02:13 AA: "I wanted it to really be PERFECT for you." 02:14 CA: "And it is"... 02:15 AA: Sami blushes and looks at her feet. 02:16 CA: I wish I had time to make something just as good... 02:18 AA: "Hey, you made me that drawing at Christmas! See, I still have it!" Sami decaptchalogs the drawing in question. 02:18 CA: Well yes, but that was a christmas gift... 02:18 CA: ((" ")) 02:18 CA: "And you and I both know it's nowhere near as good as this"... 02:19 AA: "It is to me!" Sami actually looks like she means it. 02:20 CA: "Thanks"... 02:20 CA: "Oh hold on, I think I have something that's a perfect gift"... 02:22 CA: "Wait here" Beau says before running off, returning a few minutes later... 02:25 CA: She is holding something behind her back... 02:27 AA: "What is it?" Sami can't keep the curiosity out of her voice. 02:29 CA: "Um, I know it's not anything really beautiful like what you made, and it's not handmade either because you know how bad I am at that stuff, but um" Beau says as she hands you a captcha card to a stuffed bear holding a heart, you don't think you can get much cheesier... 02:30 AA: Sami smiles. "I love it." She pulls Beau closer to her for a longer kiss this time. 02:32 AA: Sami decaptchalogs it. 02:32 CA: "man I really cannot see how that queen still ships me with someone else, when I already have you"... 02:33 AA: "Oh, yeah! I didn't get to talk to her while we were there!" 02:34 AA: "Oh well. Who cares what she thinks?" 02:35 CA: "Not us"... 02:36 AA: "Happy Valentine's Day, Beau." 02:36 CA: "Happy Valentine's Day, Sami"... 02:37 CA: (( aaand scene))